Natsumi and Lucia
by BlackTitania Gem
Summary: In the Parallel world of Diore, when Natsumi, a fire dragon slayer was on the run, she chanced upon Lucia, not the usual type of guy she will often meet. Due to their encounter, she caught his interest and attention, what if Fate decides that Lucia had found the one he is looking for. (A bit of Romance, mix of cracks that i hope is good, shippings and some obvious gender bend)
1. Chapter 1

Natsumi and Lucia:

**Hey everybody, ever wanted to know a cross-gender Natsu and Lucy? Please don't copy XD we don't want extra ideas. If you have any comments on improving my story or anything you want to expect from the next chapter or from any of my characters, feel free to send me a review. J**

* * *

Chapter 1:

Natsumi was in no mood for games, but these guys are going too far.

She charged through the early bustling market, as the usual greeting of the cheerful market was interrupted by loud thudding on the ground and laser beams shooting across the air. Natsumi's long pink hair flowed off her broad shoulders, her black vest drifting behind her as a magic beam exploded a nearby watermelon as screams & shouts seem to increase the din. As she bounded off a barrel of win just as a beam of green magic shot at her, wine droplets seem too exploded into colourful purple fireworks behind her as droplets stained her lips. She gave a lick with her moist tongue and gave a quick glance behind her. Argh, those pedo bastards.

She took off again, leaping here and there and magic exploded at where she once was standing on. She gave one giant leap and landed on the canvas stalls of the market as she avoided their magic as much as possible. She clutched her right hand with her other and aimed her fist at the crowd below. She gave a giant push but suddenly, she was drained of energy and power. Her feet nearly slipped under her as she dodged the black sphere as it exploded ceramic bits and pieces on the rooftop.

She leaped onto another roof, as she grit her fanged teeth. Damn, she glanced at the thick black magic Sealer on her hand. She will definitely kick their asses once she gets this stupid armlet off her. Natsumi knew that she could not get this off her, without her powers, she can't melt this metal band.

She had nothing but to run.

Her feet, adorned with black sandals landed back on the gravel ground, her glowing red eyes filled with fury. She caught something in her eye and immediately jumped onto the end of wheelbarrow that is down. Just as the chasers behind her nearly got hold of her white scarf, she suddenly leaped into the air, just as the heavy flowerpot coincidently landed on the other side of the wheelbarrow, as she somersaulted into the air and leaped again on a higher building's roof.

Despite the burning scorching sun, Natsumi still bounded off the red hot tiles. She was not afraid of heat, as she was heat itself.

In a distance, she heard the familiar chinking of metal and armour and those flags of Royal Knights, scarlet and gold. She gave a harder push on herself as she increased her speed, her teeth grinding hard against each other. Goddamn, today is the worse.

* * *

Lucia was bored and tired. Flirting is super annoying and boring now. And he still hasn't found what he is looking for.

He closed those brown eyes of his, as he lay on the cool grey marble of the fountain seating on this typical humid day, enjoying the shade of the leafy trees above him. Golden rays of sunlight and the crisp clear gushing of water from the fountain on this hot morning. She could only stare at that vast blue sky and that few clumps of fluffy clouds. He hanged his large hand into the fountain, the cool touch spread through his body. He slowly moved his hand, slicing through the water, feeling the slight waves of the water. He gave a loud sigh, catching the attention of the ladies.

They saw him, and he knew that none of them is what we are looking for. He knew the usual attention is they will be coming running to his arms and he knew he will have to spend the time again uselessly. He closed his eyes, waiting for those stampeding ladies. But…

Nothing.

He heard some noise followed by gasps by the public. He opened his eye in curiosity. Suddenly, a flash of pink jumped over his head. He gave a startled flitch, resulting in hitting his head hard on the marble. He gave a slight groan as he rubbed his large hands through his silky blond hair, but he watched that pink bolt flew across his head, everything seem to move in slow motion. But all he could do is to widen his large brown eyes.

Who is she?

Suddenly, loud footsteps thudded on the gravel ground as a band of what seemed like bandits chased after that pink bolt, loud shouts and curses screamed over their loud stampede as each of them start shooting beams of – magic?! His eyes widened even more. The lacrima staff each of the bandit held was dirtied with finger prints and stains were no longer the shiny silver or bronze it supposed to be. Among the shouts and orders, he overheard something that astonishes him more.

"That Bitch, she will definitely pay!"

"Rat, that magic sealer is still on, and I bet she can't long for long!"

"Once she is out of energy, we will definitely catch and DEFINITELY will make her one of the prostitutes."

"Any of you ninnies catch her will get the best reward, okay? Get that bitch."

"YES SIR!"

Magic sealer?

Prostitutes?

As soon as the bandits left, loud clashing of metals and the scarlet and gold flags of the Royal Knights followed, their heavy metal grinding noisily against each other as all carry the heavy steel shield that carry the Royal Knight's emblem. Their panting and loud orders shouted over their own metal din, shouting to catch the bandits and something about kidnapping and … FAIRYTAIL?

As the noise disappeared with them, a smirk crossed Lucia's face.

Today is getting really interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everybody :D**

**Sorry for late chapter, me trying to spend more time on writing, when I have other distracting things like GAMING and MANGAs and ANIMES**

**THE POWER OF HARDCORE OTAKU-STUFFS, all must do, and I must also study sia.**

**And so many projects, but I hope you will enjoy this :D **

**NOW ITS NATSUMI'S POV ALL THE WAY:**

**Last updated: 29/7**

* * *

_As the noise disappeared with them, a smirk crossed Lucia's face._

_Today is getting really interesting._

* * *

Natsumi and Lucia

Natsumi was starting to break out in sweat –literally

She knew she could not run any longer; any longer and she will break.

She gave another glance over her shoulder before she leaped off roof after roof. Damn, they are still on her tail.

As she cursed a string of words in her brain, out of the blue, she suddenly crash down onto her knees. Shit, she gnashed her teeth together; she had just run out of energy. A beam of green flames shot at her back from behind unnoticed. She barely missed as she crouched down and roll over, as it struck the red tiles, spitting pieces of red ceramic tiles at her. She crunched the piece of red tile in her mouth into tiny bits and her brain decided to escape to the other side of the roof. She, as fast as she can, crawled on her fours as cautious as possible, avoiding as much magic shot at her. Magic shot above her head as she crawled over. As she got to the other side, she immediately slides down the horizontal roof and before she hit the end, she finally gave the last push and tried leaping.

As she was in mid-air, her arms ready to grab hold of the roof opposite her, suddenly, something rough grabbed hold of her ankle and pulled her down. Natsumi gave a sudden cry as she fell from the height. Just as she was falling, a giant fire explosion cracked open at the spot she would have landed on if she was pulled from the height.

Natsumi then fell into the arms of somebody, the smell of cologne was too intoxicating, his clothing rubbing against hers, making that crisp sound of fabric. That person seems to be looking down at her, her-no, it's a voice seems to echo in the alley they stood," You are cute…" His eyes seem to trail onto her own body, focusing on her chest before he continued," Not to mention hot."

Natsumi glared up, her eyes were caught in the chocolate brown eyes of her catcher. She squinted as the sun rays above get caught between his light blond hairs, the tan skin of his, with the slightly squared jaw. The eyes do not seem slanted yet were not small and almond shape, with the light shade that compliments the hair. He tied a blue satin ribbon around his head like a head band, and he wears a high collared crisp white sleeveless shirt, rimmed with shades of blue fabric. His smile, somewhat, starts to annoy her.

He grinned as he let her down gently, before taking the black whip-she suspect was the thing that grabbed her leg- in his hand and wrapping it neatly through the belt loophole in his long blue trousers which was tucked below the knees into brown leather boots. Natsumi then noticed a slight tinkle before she caught a flash of gold and silver as he quickly whipped around, as if not wanting her to see it. But she knew what she saw, and immediately it increased her suspicion on him. Why, would there be a rare Celestial wizard, she thought softly.

Natsumi's glare got deeper." Who are you?" she says at the blond hair man.

He did nothing, but his smirk got wider. He suddenly raised his arm; his long slender fingers gave a loud snap. Natsumi suddenly heard the loud clopping of hooves behind her, as she immediately turned around, before a large giant white and black bull sent his giant axe onto her, cutting the end of her white scale-like scarf.

She leaped back onto the crates behind her; her body crouched on her fours, snarling," Who are you?"

He smirked and his perfect lips open," You are a very interesting person…. So interesting…"

His brown eyes seem to turn into light golden brown under the sunlight, glinting," That you seem worth a sum of money, eh?

Her eyes widened as he pointed a finger at her that smirk getting more and more annoying to her. He gave a simple and deadly order," Taurus, get her."

In a flash of white and black, the big bull dashed at her. She prepared herself, before it could reach her, she bent her knees and as soon as the bull charged at her, she leaped over him, everything moving in slow motion. The bastard could only just raise his eyebrow as he watch the battle between his Celestial spirit and her. She landed on her feet as the wooden crates exploded as the axe cracked through the boxes, the wood splintering the tension in the air.

But this only made the bull angrier. He turned around; his axe started swinging all around. It seems like the axe is not only lighter than it seems, but the bull does not seem as slow too. Veins seem to explode his head as the numbers of swings started increasing.

Everything around them exploded too, the crates, the barrels of stale wine, and those boxes of fruits. Everything sliced open, but somehow, the blond haired man seemed to remain unscathed.

Her eyes met the bull; she had enough of running around, barely missing her head with that extremely sharp axe. Her fingers were getting really irritated.

Her eyes observed for this bull's weakness… His crouch… no, covered with leather and having extra leather being a bull is bad enough to cover those crouch. His horns… better not… She bent down. She heard the tiny snap, as she watches a pink strand of her hair drift down. Shit that cow, her eyes began to glow even more red, anything but her hair and scarf.

She, instead of charging, held her horse stance pose, her feet firmly planted on the gravel ground, her eyes closed, her breathing calm and tranquil.

That guy saw it, his eyebrows raised even more.

The golden and silver axe came clashing when a flash of pink and red as her long arms grabbed the axe which was just inches away from her face. She grinds her teeth against each other, as both beasts struggled, the arm muscles on both beasts seem to tighten and protrude. Neither is moving on their ground, their strength were in match.

Her eyes met the bull, her chest heaving up and down as both tried to remain on ground, as long as one loses balance, the one definitely loses. She struggled, twisting her body even more, as her chest continued to jiggle and the lumps of fats shaking around. At that moment, she heard a tiny moan escaping above her. She looked up, her eyes on the bull, as she watch his eyes, staring straight on her boobs, his mouth salivating. She caught and used that chance immediately.

She immediately clutched the blade as hard as she could and gave all her strength, her muscles bulging bigger than usual, as she gave a large pull. A loud crack crackled in the tension in the air, the wood splinters tore through the air, one cutting her face, as she broke the wooden stick and her hands, though with blisters, were stinging with satisfaction. Her strength never failed her.

She threw the piece of the broken axe behind her and charged, balls of fire burning in her eyes as she gave a large push off the ground as she shot her head at the bull, her hard head cracking against the bull.

The bull crumpled to his knees, his tiny mini-shorts barely fitting his thick legs seem to show before the top of his body crashed down, his eyes, swirling and rolling about in their eye socket. She sniffed angrily and she then turned around to face the guy, but to find nothing on where he used to stand and suddenly felt movement behind her.

Before she could react, the loud whooshing of the cold air being sliced by something sharp, and then another loud crack.


	3. Chapter 3

**( Since I didn't do disclaimer before) and thanks to my Friend to give me the idea: *wink*by DarkDemon's Ashes and Extra note for the readers who have been waiting patiently and who have been understanding enough to wait for my update :D Oh an before, I never wrote POV, so this chapter will get abit confusing so see the difference!**

**Natsu: What the **** why am I a girl?!**

**Natsumi: Shut your crap, bitch. I'm more powerful than you when I'm a girl, boys get distracted and I can destroy them so easily because of my body, unlike yours.**

**Natsu: *grope her boobs**trying to find out whether its real or fake breasts***

**Natsumi: *blush* *scrowl* BITCH YOU, you son of a bitch. FIREY DRAGON WINGS.**

**Natsu: FIRE DRAGON BREATH**

***explosion rocked my room* *WARNING: the following scenes have been deleted as it includes massive groping and violent blood flow***

**Lucy: GOMEN, I'm so sorry for what had happened.**

**Lucia: hey beautiful, you look as gorgeous as me, girl or not.**

**Lucy: *facepalm* Anyway, Fairytail and the Cover Image is not owned by Black Titania Gem, but the Genderblender story is hers, and hers only, do not copy right.**

**Lucia:*link arm around Lucy shoulders* And if you want my number please call_**

**BOOM!**

**Natsu: WHO ARE YOU TO TOUCH LUCE! YOU UGLY MONSTER!**

**Lucia: ugly… MONSTER!**

**LUCIA: RRRAARRRRRRR**

**Ash: Shut the **** up all of you bitches and bastards! DEMON ASHES! *awesome spell knocks Natsu, Natsumi, Lucy and Lucia unconscious immediately, Lucia's hand on Lucy's boobs **** Peace now. *does the peace sign***

**Gem: :D thanks Ash!**

**Ash: No prob! Tell me if you need help again! *scrunching up sleeves & glaring at the pile of bodies near her* **

**~To be continued~**

**Lucy: Hope you enjoy this chapter :D **

***smacks Lucia's hand away* *Lucia groaning**his hand reach down her body***

***SMACK SMACK***

**Lucia: Ow**

***WARNING DISCLAIMER HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH FANFICTION,THANK YOU***

* * *

Natsumi & Lucia

Natsumi's POV

Her breath was ragged, a mixture of feelings rolled and tumbled around in her empty stomach, her pink hair barely moved an inch from her back as they drifted down from her battle with the bull, her eyes barely shifted before she felt the movement behind her.

"Crack!"

But…..

Why didn't he kill her?

The metal magic sealer crumpled into pieces, the bits of metal crunched under her foot. She turned around, her eyes on his, at that moment; she wanted to know who he is.

He is annoying, every bit of the way, the way he puts his cologne, the way he flick his blond hair, his brown eyes flickering on her all the time, that smirk, that voice, the keys on his belt.

Natsumi's arms akimbo, her eyes narrowed at his face, peering into every part of him.

Why is this total stranger with not the smell of weakling nor the smell of a strong player, his hands on that axe, that stupid smirk, that tinkle of his Celestial Keys, want to save her?

* * *

Lucia's POV

Lucia knew she was different.

He could not help but smile. He was somehow happy, relieved, satisfied, a mixture of feelings mixed in his stomach, as he swung the axe on his broad shoulders, before removing Taurus Key from his ring key holder. The golden key glistened under the sun as he whisked it out, before walking towards his white bull.

He could start to hear the people who were chasing her before, and he better start on his true purpose of talking to her.

Lucia kicked the bull in his shin, and the bull jumps out, his face scrunched up in pain, before its red eyes glared straight at Lucia who barely blinked, his face was blank and uncaring. Lucia then drawled," Come on, Taurus; go back to your world already."

Taurus grabbed Lucia by the collar and pulled Lucia off his feet, glowering," Like hell I listen to you-mooo. I want to stay with the big-boob lady...Mooo"

Lucia snapped back," Like I care you sick pervy cow! Put me down! I'm your freaking owner! And take your stupid axe with you, you cow!"

"MOOOO… WHO ARE YOU CALLING PERVERT! YOU EROTIC MAN! MOOO"

"SHUT UP! YOU HAVE MORE EROTIC MAGAZINES THAN ME, YOU COW! "

"MOOO! YOU SMELL GIRL'S UNDERWEAR! I SAW IT!"

"HOW COME YOU GOT TO KNOW ABOUT THAT?! "

"MOOO! SO IT IS TRUE! NOW WHO'S MORE EROTIC?"

Both ended up punching each other, glaring at each other and their jaws were protruding out as if they are competing who has a bigger jaw.

"Die cow! GO BACK TO THE CELESTIAL WORLD!"

"NO-MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO NOT IN A MILLION YEARS! YOU STUPID HUMAN!"

Lucia threatened, "I WILL STRIP NAKED YOU STRAIGHT COW! AND YOU WILL DEFINITELY BURN YOUR EYES!"

"MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Haha" A tiny laughter interrupted the argument. Both Taurus and Lucia looked up, Lucia's hand clutching onto his clothing, ready to undress as quickly as he always could, where else Taurus was about to punch Lucia in the face, both of their surprised face fell on the pink haired girl who was laughing hard, her arms were grappling her stomach as a bright smile escaped her face.

The girl noticed them looking as she stood up abruptly, flicking her hair off her shoulder, the scrowl which was once on her face was back on her face. Lucia raised an eyebrow, before sweeping his hand through the hair suddenly, and a golden flash snapped, before the white and black cow disappeared back into the land, a last cry of it protesting echoed in the remains of the alley together with his axe.

Lucia released an exasperated sigh as he clicked back the key onto his key rings, before he turned to the girl

Something sizzled as a fist engulfed in flames shot at Lucia in a flash, but stopping only a few inches near his nose. Lucia could not react, but watch his blond fringe slightly sizzle under the golden and orange flames.

"Who are you?" The girl spoke slowly; her scrowl was deeper, her eyebrows burrowing hard.

Lucia took a step back to put out the fire on his hair before it burned into a black mess. But his back came into contact with a stone wall, which brushed against his back roughly.

His eyes fell onto the girl's eyes as he spoke," So you're a tsundere character, eh?"

The girl ignored his answer and asked again, her flaming fist was closer to his skin now, as he felt the burning warmth against his pale skin.

"Who are you?"

Her pink hair seemed to sizzle too, but instead of burning, its frizzing up, like a flame itself. Her scale-like scarf seemed to follow too, as it floated with the hair violently, as the girl started to be engulfed with flames too. The flames licked up her body, as her black sleeveless top starts to fly, revealed the bandages wrapped tightly around her chest. Her eyes were like ambers burning in the fire, strangely beautiful.

"Why did you release that Magic sealer?" She asked, her tone starts to tinge with danger.

Lucia tilted his head slightly, his blond hair falling away from the flaming fist, before a hand shot to him, punching a giant dent into the stone wall his back was against. Cracks broke along the stone as Lucia looked at the fist next to him, the flames now closer to him , the fist from before was still in front of him.

"Don't escape you bastard. Who are you? Why did you release me?" The girl snarled.

Lucia smirked as he raised his hands, as he spoke," Hold your flames, girl. I came in peace."

The girl did not budge, as she spoke again," For the last time, who are you? Why did you release me?"

God, she is like a dragon herself.

* * *

Natsumi's POV

The male in front of her did not show any signs of fear in his eyes, as Natsumi scrowled angrily. Players, she met many, not many survive.

She spat the words again, only to see the man react calmly, a finger reach out to her fist, and suddenly she flinched as the finger, not burning under the flames that engulfed her fist, pushing her strength away as if it's nothing.

Who is this male?

She narrowed her eyes as she let him push her hand away as he stepped away from the wall. He stroked the burned end of his hair as he slowly plucked off the ends that were blackened, pouting as if his hair was like a big problem to him. She asked again, her vein bursting, any moment if the guy does not reply she would definitely punch the lights out of him, "Who are you and for the fucking last time, why did you-"

"My name is Lucia." He finally spoke, turning to her, his eyes on her. Strangely, she feels a weird aura from him. He does not smell like someone strong, yet not a weak one either. The way he stands was weird, his face and everything about him was annoying, yet, he could push her strength away like its nothing. This guy is too weird.

She spoke," A celestial wizard."

He did not flinch, but he slightly furrowed his eyebrows.

She continued, "Rare, isn't it? A wizard who holds to keys to 12 Celestial Stellar gates of the skies. Something that cannot be found easily, especially since there are only 12 keys to be found."

Lucia smirked as he folded his arms," Hm! So you did your homework?"

Natsumi narrowed her own eyes," Rare wizard to be found these days… And one suddenly pops up and attacks me, but again, released the magic sealer on me. Who are you? WHAT ARE YOU?"

Lucia shrugged, as he unlatched the ring of keys on his waist belt as he lift the keys up, a mixture of silver and gold keys glisten under the sun light. "I want to know how powerful you are."

A loud thunder of footsteps blasted around the alley as loud shouts and screams echoed as the bastards that chased her before were closing in. Natsumi bit her lip, as she cursed softly to herself. She had to leave soon.

Natsumi glared at Lucia," You want to know how powerful I am?" Sounds suspicious.

Lucia smiled, as he put down his keys. "You think I want to hurt a beautiful person like you?"

Natsumi gritted her teeth as she snarled, "You are wasting my time, you baka!"

She flicks her wrist as her flames engulfed her arms as she twisted her body around, as she crouched down ready to leap again.

Lucia suddenly grabbed her wrist," Woah! Chotto Matte!"

Natsumi glanced over her shoulder as she bared her fangs at him, "WHAT?"

Lucia tilted his head, smiling like he is a fashion model a flowery background seemed to make his smile sparkle, "I want to help."

Natsumi glanced blankly at him, her face looked as if she came across someone who is the most idiotic person ever. She suddenly then punched her fist at his face, to miss purposely as her flames start to lick over her hair that was hanging loosely around his face, framing it with golden blond hair.

"Are you stupid? Don't mess with me, you bastard! I am doing this alone, and I don't need help from anybody!"

Lucia glance surprised at her fist as she sighed and put the fist down.

She gave one last sharp glance at him," Don't fucking mess with me, much less follow me, or you will end up as a pile of ashes like your burnt hair."

After saying that, she flicked her wrists again, as her flames start to flame larger than before as it starts blasting such a large flame she leaped off the alley ground in a bolt of red and pink.

_Lucia…. Hm…_ Natsumi thought, as she starts to hear the stampeding of the bandits again. She sniffed the air, to catch the smell of _her_. She furrowed her brows as she boosted herself more, as she left the roof with flying roof pieces as she hurried to the direction where _she_ is.

_Wait for me, Yuki._

* * *

Lucia's POV

Lucia smiled as he watched her disappear. He suddenly thought of something and his face turned into a twisted horror as he groaned," I forgot to ask for her name!"

"Oi, you there!"

He turned, to see himself face to face with a long faced donkey man as he pointed a gnarled finger at Lucia, "You were with the pink haired girl right just now? You and her are companions right! Where is she now!? You better tell me or else!" He revealed an ugly looking staff with it topped with a monkey headed design.

Lucia could not help but smirk. Looks like he can see her again. He better remembers to ask for her name.

He extended his hand out, his palm facing himself as he challenged," Come on! Oh and by the way, I'm wondering, why don't you use a donkey headed staff, since you look like that."

The male broke a vein and he charged at him, screaming as he cursed," Fuck you! DIE!"

Well, I don't think anybody minds if I use _that _for a while. He thought.

* * *

**Well, I have decided to twist the FairyTail characters around a****bit with their powers :D Do not expect Lucia to be only a Celestial wizard :D omfg, I'm SPOILING MY FANFICTION! ARGH!**

**But I do like to mention that I hate weak male leads who only become strong later :P It makes the whole thing so draggy so don't expect a weak Lucia, but somebody who can protect probably the most powerful person in FairyTail :D**

**And the description of Lucia acting all "Gai-sensei like" or "Sparkly playboy" and Natsumi doing the "sweat drop face" isn't well described, sorry, it's easier if it's a manga But I actually plan to do a fan manga on my fanficition :D Haha, but it's not planned yet, but am planning to :D**

**Haha, anyways, I would like to thank my readers for the reviews, I'm not really asking for reviews, but it was a great help for the ideas you gave me :D I promised to give a update that is not regrettable so I hope this was not regrettable for you to read :D You guys have been a great help in reading my stories and also favouriting my stories X3 Love ya guys! Next update will come as soon as I can write, and I am really happy you guys waited for this update :D**

**I hope you guys also read my Ready or Not fanfiction too, I really need help with the thing, it is getting hard because I don't know whether you guys liked it or not :/ **

**Next update do you want a spoiler at the ending? :D Review to tell me if you want!**

**HELP LUCIA REMEMBER TO ASK FOR NATSUMI'S NAME !**

ありがとう！


	4. Chapter 4

Natsumi and Lucia Chapter 4: By BlackTitania Gem

**すみません****Sorry for a pretty late update ****! I have been busy with other anime GOMEN I am still a loyal Fairy Tail fan though, I LOVE FAIRYTAIL the same way . I recently read Betrayed by preciousjewel101 and its amazingly exciting :D I can't wait for next update and I hope you guys check it out :D I have a strong urge to write more gender blender on Soul Eater and Naruto… should I? And an early warning: The story consists of most Fairytail characters but the plot is not the same so is the adventure and there will be new characters here and there like: Yuki and many more :D I hope you will enjoy this story!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Lucia: Hey guys… and ladies *wink* **

**Natsumi: *rolls eyes* **

**Lucia wrap an arm around Natsumi: Fairytail is not-oof!-**

**Natsumi: *punched Lucia's jaw* Fairytail is not owned by BlackTitaniumArt and I don't understand why am I together with this****馬鹿****(baka) **

**Lucia:*groping air from below Natsumi***

**Natsumi: *slammed her foot on his head***

**~Next week will continue disclaimer from Chapter 3!~**

* * *

_Previously:_

_He extended his hand out, his palm facing himself as he challenged," Come on! Oh and by the way, I'm wondering, why don't you use a donkey headed staff, since you look like that."_

_The male broke a vein and he charged at him, screaming as he cursed," Fuck you! DIE!"_

_Well, I don't think anybody minds if I use that for a while. He thought._

* * *

Natsumi's POV

"_Hey, Natsumi…."_

"_Yeah, Yuki?" A slender arm threw the stone across the pond._

"_When we grow up, why don't we enter Fairy Tail together!"_

_Plonk! The stone skidded off pond surface a few skips before plunging into the pond._

_The wind blew the scent on Natsumi's hair as she turned, and a smile was on her face, facing her silver-blue haired friend._

"_Why not, sis?"_

Natsumi could hear the thundering sounds of the bandits behind her as she bit her lip. Her eyes zoned from her chasers to the giant ship that stood at the harbour, the giant mull could loom over the village. Her nails scraped into her palm as she gripped her fingers into a fist as she leaned forward and her speed quicken by the second.

_Yuki…._ Natsumi thought. _Matte…_

_I am coming._

Suddenly, she heard a loud burst in the atmosphere as a large blast of green fire aimed at her. Her face creaked into a smirk as she skipped up and her arms grabbed the blast of green fire. She glanced around her shoulder, chewing slowly on the flames as she watched her chaser's horrified expression.

"Her magic sealer is off!"

Her sharp dragon ears spied on the cries of her enemies. Her smirk got wider as she flicked her wrist once more, as flames engulfed her hands and ankles, speeding her ahead, her feet leaping off another roof.

_Lucia..._ Her mind clicked. She could nearly freeze to a stop as she shook her head. Why is she suddenly thinking of that man?

_That man…. A Celestial wizard. Not strong yet not weak. He doesn't smell of a foe, but neither of a friend. _

She sniffed as she leaped off another roof, dodging yet again another blast of magic at the same time.

_He could remove the magic sealer so easily, yet her strength could not do that. He could push away her strength so easily as if it is nothing at all and also not burning himself during that process. Who … is that man?_

Natsumi gritted her fanged teeth as she leaped off the last roof, her feet landing on the gravel before running towards the end of the harbour. She lowered her head to miss another magic blast and leaned her head to her right, just in time as another magic blast sound blasted near her ear.

She bent down before shooting up, leaping straight onto the wooden ship. A circle of dust and clouds were fading from where she once stood. She glanced down at the bandits as she kicked the ship and threw a flame at the rope that held the ship to the harbour. She felt the boat rumble as it tried to swing away from the port. She then threw continuous numbers of fireballs at the bandits who surrounded the ship at the harbour, some trying to put out the fire at the string that held the boat while some tried to climb the ship through the rope ladder nearby. Natsumi smashed her fists together, as she felt the flaming magic circle at her feet burst into sight as she sucked in as much air as possible into her lungs before releasing a roar of flames at the rope ladder and at the bandits on the harbour. _(Roar of the Fire Dragon!)_

She felt the boat finally shake when she watched the harbour beginning to get smaller as the boat float away. She released a gasp before landed on her knees. _Finally. _She clutched her stomach, as she scrunched her face into a tiny mash before gasping for air. But a small smile was on her face. At least her efforts were worth it, before she sprawled on the deck, her stomach churning like a mini blender. She hated her motion-sickness ever since she was born. And more over it had to appear now. She was lucky to be able to hold it till she got rid of the annoying rats that chased her tail.

Suddenly, a loud vibration spread throughout the ship where she lay. She snapped her eyes open, horror filling her eyes. The darkness of her eyes open to see a larger mass of bandits surrounding her, and their faces were not as pleasant as those on the harbour. She struggled to stand but to only fall again on her knees.

"_Natsumi! Help me!"_

A large hand lifted her chin as she feebly shot weak flames aimlessly, as the bandits brushed it off.

"Yuki…" Natsumi gasped through the tiny gap of her lips.

"Hm… She is that pretty one who escaped…. Put her back together with our _collection_." A gruffy voice above her seemed to smirk. Natsumi could not keep her eyes opened any longer as she felt the world spun around her more than ever. She could watch as darkness filled her eyes again.

"_Yuki…."_

"Fuck." Natsumi cursed silently in her brain but no avail as everything slipped away.

"_Lucia…. Help…"_

* * *

Lucia's POV

"You used too much." The silent voice in his head spoke through his heavy pants.

"Shut up." Lucia bit his tongue through the process of talking back to the voice in his head. He stepped over a couple of bodies he had beaten. The place he was surrounded by was on flames- probably her flames.

"You should remind yourself of your fa-"

"Shut the fuck up" Lucia cursed back before the voice could complete the sentence. "Don't mention his fucking name, bitch." Lucia never became so vulgar before.

The voice did not reply as Lucia glance off at the vast ocean, the brown boat that rocked gently.

He swiped off the sweat on his face, his hands releasing the unconscious donkey man he fought. Damn, the stupid voice was correct; he gripped his chest, the area where his heart was beneath. He knew the pain he felt was the consequences of using that, but at least he could get to her know, or he thought so. He gritted his teeth at the far away boat. Damn he better get to her.

He could hear the nation's army coming any moment. He ran to the edge of the stone harbour, his arms swooped down and he released a key from his key hoop. Shouts were at him as he glanced behind his shoulder to see the clashing silver and red army coming at him.

"What are you going to do now?" The voice in his head asked, finally replying.

Lucia smirked as he gave a giant leap down, feeling the wind wiped past his blond hair and blue headband as his feet nearly reach the unstable seas below.

"Wait and see馬鹿 (baka)."

He swiped the key through the air as he felt his body plunge into the seas.

OPEN THE GATE OF THE AQUARIUS!

* * *

Natsumi's POV

Natsumi opened her eyes groggily as she felt the ship rock violently. The musty smell of rotting wood and what seemed to be the smell of years of body odour clouded her nose as she scrunches her nose as she blinked multiple times as the world continued to be dizzy. But what met her eyes were practically darkness, and only a dim light which kept flickering at the end of what seemed like the cellar room where she was. Her mouth was binded by a moist cloth which held the scent of urine as she only could think of the torture she will give her captors. She could hear rats scampering over the cellar grounds, but also the sound of other humans.

She sniffed the air, trying to detect the faint smell of her sister.

From the stench in the cellar, she could make out the smells of different other humans-girls-and also… Natsumi widen her eyes before squinting again as the stench seemed to sting her eyes at the same time as it smells horrid. She sniffed again as her heart began to beat against her chest rapidly.

YUKI

Yuki is on this ship!

Natsumi tried to move, but to feel her fingers, wrapped around something that seemed like glue, sticky cold and horrid to touch and her feet, were chained together with heavy metal bearings. She shifted, her knees scrapping against the smelly hay ground, her body heavy with weight and also from her dizziness she could only wobble and crumble here and there. She heard muffled shrieks as she fell on some warm bodies as she tried to follow the scent of her sister.

YUKI

Suddenly a loud explosion shook the entire ship as Natsumi landed on her stomach; her hands were stuck to the ground now. She struggled as the ship rocked violently, as the bodies in the room rolled continuously here and there as she nearly choked under the heavy weight of bodies pilling up on her.

Loud cries and shouts echoed above the cellar as wood chippings fell from the weak ceiling as Natsumi tugged her hands but to no avail as the glue like substance held firm to the bindings on her hands. She tried her best to lift herself off the bodies when the door crashed open and Natsumi closed her eyes, adjusting the bright light that shone through the door. She caught sight of an unconscious male that lay on the hay while she felt another large tremor vibrating through the ship when a loud crack shuddered the ship. Before Natsumi could realise it, she felt herself, her own stomach stopped churning and her eyes spun open as she breathed in the smell of seawater that flowed through the open door, the fresh air that burst in. Natsumi felt her powers passing through her again as the boat stopped its vibrations. She could have cried with joy as she limped her way out, while sea water seemed to flow it. Her brain immediately clicked as she dug her hands into the water which begin to rise to her ankles. Her fingers could start having feeling back as she smirked, watching the gooey mixture on her hand disappear with the water. She stretched her fingers, cracking her knuckles as she turned around to the girls that lay unconscious in the cellar. She shouted, while she heard the loud fights that seemed to echo above."Run back home! Run back to your homes now! Leave! Run for your lives! Save yourselves!"

She watched the girls scramble out, some stumbling some covering their eyes for the light they had not seen for days. She smiled before she felt the ship shook again, and she felt the smell of Yuki disappearing. She scrambled out at the same time as the remaining girls, her nose desperately trying to grasp her smell again.

YUKI.

Natsumi screamed silently.

Her eyes did not notice her surroundings as she leaped off the wooden barriers off the ship, as her body was lifted mid-air.

But her nose caught another scent.

Lucia.

She immediately glance down, her eyes met his as he glanced up in surprise. Before they knew it-

Oof!

Dust puffed out as Natsumi groaned, lifting her body off the warm sack beneath-sack? She glanced down as she watch a familiar white shirt accompanied with its body below her, as she realised her had fell directly on Lucia himself. Her feet were on his legs as her back lay on his while her face was as close to his as possible. She felt a hot wave of crimson wash over her face as she sat up her eyes glanced at his before she exclaimed," THE PERVERT- I MEAN LUCIA!"

Lucia moaned," You sure is heavy, you pinkie!"

Natsumi roughly pushed her hands on his back as she stood up, making him feel his back pushed right down onto the stone ground of what seemed like-harbour?

Suddenly, her dragon instincts blared danger red as she tugged Lucia's collar before dodging a giant fire ball, the purple flames burned a hole at where they once were.

Lucia whined annoyingly as Natsumi dropped him before she stood up. She glanced up, her eyes were directly on a blue head male, his fingers accompanied rings of magic and his face was scarred with a certain brown insignia. Natsumi clenched her fist. That insignia.

That is the guy who captured Yuki.

* * *

**So sorry for the suckish ending Meant to make it suspending. Ok lemme give a spoiler:**

**Who is that man? Where is Yuki? And the weirdest ending: Lucia finally knows Natsumi's name =w=**

**ME LISTENIGN TO SOUL EATER'S ENDING 4 while writing this, such a great motivation. The music is so upbeat for fighting and magic, it is awesome. Check it out :D Yep Soul eater is what I watched recently. Damn, gave me great ideas for Nalu scenes XD**

**Thanks for reading, keep eating green tea Macha milk candy and listening to good fighting music while reading my fanfictions!**


	5. Chapter 5

Natsumi and Lucia Chapter 5: By BlackTitania Gem

**Ok since I gave small spoilers in the previous chapter, might as well begin. I am pretty lazy today to do characterxauthor disclaimers so I will do that next week**

**Note to Ready or Not Readers: Sorry for late update. I dun feel like writing an apology note which will probably annoy you guys and since I know some reads this at the same time as ready or not so I hope you guys will wait a little longer :D The next chapter will not be all about dance (****ごめなさい****Gomenasai****) but it will be weird to see them dance every chapter. It is a story full of drama so hope you will read the unexpected: D**

**Directly here comes the disclaimer: **

**I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters but I do own this plot and if you think Natsumi and Lucia will go through the same adventure as Natsu and Lucy then you are damn wrong because I don't want it to go that way. Yes some adventures will be same (I won't spoil which adventure) And more over will there be additional characters like Yuki and if you read the previous chapter: the voice in Lucia's head (Yes that is another character) and soon to be more. Most characters will be gender blender but some I would like to keep them the same as they are. No yuri or yaoi though :P**

* * *

_Previously: _

_Natsumi clenched her fist. That insignia. _

_That is the guy who captured Yuki._

* * *

Natsumi's POV:

"_Yuki?"_

_Natsumi cried out at the wooden hut they stayed in, her arms were carrying large bags of clothing and food she had gotten from the missions she went on. _

_But when silence replied her instead of a clumsy yet pretty light blue haired girl running down the grassy slope to trip over her feet and fall on her stomach, her face scrunched up in a cute expression that Natsumi will laugh. And immediately, Natsumi knew something was wrong. _

_Natsumi seemed to sniff the air, to smell the fresh scent of Yuki, but also mixed with the scent of intruders. Natsumi seemed to lose her senses as the bags she carried fell as she charged up the house. Her eyes widened filled with panic and anger. _

_Yuki knew to never let anybody she doesn't know in, and even if she did, she will definitely knew what to do to make his scent known to be a safe person to trust. And moreover anybody who Natsumi doesn't know enters that house, his scent will definitely be labelled intruder. _

_Yuki!_

_Natsumi's brain cried as she banged the wooden door open. But to meet an empty and half destroyed wooden house. And moreover, once she entered the smell of intruder's disappeared, including Yuki's. Natsumi released a howl as she felt anger surge through her. She felt her arms shaking with fury as she searched every room, every nook and cranny but to no avail as she stared at the empty room she shared with Yuki. The picture of them together was broken, the glass cracked open like a hatched egg shell._

_She could have fallen on her knees when she caught sight of a tiny piece of scrap paper that fell from the door knob that led out to the open. She scrambled to her feet and her fingers picked up the paper. She glanced at the door to see a tiny slit between the door knob and the door itself, and hidden in there is a connected piece of paper. Natsumi snapped as she hit down the door knob, her hand throbbing with pain but nevertheless cannot be compared with what she felt now. _

_She watched the wooden door knob crack and a palm size paper fell from it. She picked up, and to see a messy handwriting, no words but a drawing. She widened her eyes as the paper scrunched in her fist._

That insignia, written on that paper, was an exact replica on that man's face. She snarled as she bent down to a horse stand, her eyes narrowed glaring daggers at that man. Nothing matters around her anymore. Her eyes were targeted straight at that man.

Her pink hair starts to fly while the white scarf surrounding her neck whipped the hot air around her body. The fire magic circles below her starts to spray spark of fire when she bent into a horse stance. She screamed," RETURN ME YUKI, YOU BASTARD!"

* * *

Lucia's POV

Lucia did not want to believe this was a dream. But it seemed so like so.

The blue head male with the brown insignia scrawled over his eyebrow-probably to look cool- smirked at the girl. She however seemed to say" I will kill you" with her glowing red eyes. Unlike before, Lucia could sense not only danger, but also reckless-ness.

Yuki? He heard that girl's words clearly. He picked himself up from the stone ground, rubbing his back annoyingly. That girl… has that much force.

Lucia brushed his bright blue trousers before standing up, to mix in the crowd of the gaping bandits. The girl charged, her fists adorned with flames brushed past the man as if he was transparent. Yet, not harming him in the process. The man smirked even more as he dodged her attacks simply. Lucia could do nothing but narrowed his eyes. That girl was not being serious. Her attacks will definitely be of no use.

The man laughed as he launched himself in the air, and he snapped his fingers. As purple flames surround his feet, it rolled up like a round staircase up, his feet standing on the head which turned into a dragon-like appearance. He exclaimed, his voice filled with nastiness that even Lucia flinched.  
"So… who are you to go against the great salamander of Fairy Tail?"

Suddenly, Lucia felt a strange tug in his gut. He flinched as he clutched his stomach. He glance between the crowds, his eyes were on that girl.

"Fairy… Tail?"

The man did not wait for her reply, when he raised his hands screaming a spell. A ring of purple magic appeared where he pointed, before a wave of purple and Lucia knew that was dangerous. He watched as those flames engulfed the girl.

As the flames roared around her, she did not budge. She remained her horse stance as she whispered," Fairy… Tail?"

Lucia widened his eyes as he watched the girl stand up, and her hands reach out to the purple flames before slowly swallowing them. As if it were crackers, the sizzling of the flames echoed as they watch the girl eat the flames as if it was food.

Soon, as the purple flames were consumed, silence replied her as she said a word of thanks for the food. She glanced up at the man, her eyes hardened and like molten lava did it glow beneath the pink bangs she had.

"Is that what you told my sister? You told her that you were from Fairy Tail?"

The man did not answer that question but to watch in horror at the girl, pointing at her like she was a maniac. "What… who are you!?"

The crowd he mingled with started whispering as Lucia while eavesdropping watched the girl's every movement.

"Who is she?" They all say.

Lucia could not help but grin. That is what he will be finding out.

"Bastard. I have never seen you before in Fairy Tail." The girl growled, her voice menacing at every word she spoke.

The man stared in aghast as flames engulfed the girl entirely, hot red and orange flames emitting strong heat spread across the area. Lucia could feel the power of the girl rise as he stood his ground as his brown eyes danced off the brilliant flames on her.

The man in panic shot numerous fireballs at the girl, as the girl lowered her head. Lucia caught sight of a smirk that spread across her face as she muttered," Fool."

Immediately Lucia's eyes snapped onto her right shoulder as he widened his eyes. The red insignia of a bright red familiar fairy-like logo lay imprinted on her shoulder, and like her eyes, was scarlet red. A recognizable tail protruded from the end and a curved beak gave off the famous logo of Fairy Tail, the famous or to say Infamous guild of Diore.

She lifted her head as she shot her hand out and it wrapped around a fireball the man threw at her. She lifted it by a flame as she swallowed it whole. She licked her lips, moistening them as her arms akimbo.  
"Fool."

"Are you sure you are a fire Mage? this taste nothing like fire."

She seemed to enjoy herself a lot.

The remaining fire balls spread around her, engulfing her with bright purple flames. But her stiletto within the flames did not budge, but everyone could here the loud munching from within. And soon, the fire began to disperse and in the middle is that girl, her arms grabbing the flames as if it is something able to be held and swallowed it whole.

A man who stood next to Lucia starts to whisper to him.

"Oh no… I think we are facing the real thing!"

Lucia asked, "The real thing?"

The man gulped," That scarlet rosy hair…That scales-like scarf. And that insignia on her can't be..."

"It is the true salamander of Fairy Tail."

She looked up and her feet swiftly slide a semicircle around, before bending down. A grim smile was plastered on her face. And her eyes were again hot and piercing.

Lucia looked up at the girl, and his mouth curved into a firm smile. So this is that guild again.

Again huh?

"FIERY DRAGON WINGS! " The girl released a ear-piercing roar as the two large orange circles surrounded her arms as two large pair of fiery wings, filled with incredible heat spread across about a few metres from her arms, forming two giant dragon like wings.

"The fire dragon slayer of Fairy Tail."

"This is a mage of FairyTail." She shouted.

She let off a sonic boom as she flew to the man head on, exploded a ring of dust behind her. Her fingers clashed against his jaw as Lucia glance at the etched scales that crawled over her face. Immediately he knew why she was so special. And he smiled again.

As the bandits' leader fell onto the ground, his eyes were pale white, the bandits could only run. And at once another loud thunder echoed in the place as he glanced back in front of him and at once he caught sight of the army and unlike before, they were angrier than before.

The girl was grappling the male who she had beaten the lights off him, her voice seemed to hit him back to unconscious-ness as he was unable to reply her demanding questions and threats. But before she could throttle him again, she suddenly seemed to fall onto her knees. Lucia at once ran to her.

* * *

Natsumi's POV

"WHERE IS SHE!?"

Is that her?

"TELL ME WHERE The FUCK SHE IS AT NOW OR I WILL SKIN YOU ALIVE!"

Oh she lost it.

Natsumi glared at the blue haired male, her eyes boring into the eye whites that glared back at her. She screamed again.

"WHERE IS SHE?"

A tiny mutter escaped his lips as she narrowed her eyes, screaming at him, her ears were closer to his mouth this time. "SAY IT AGAIN!"

"There… *gasp* isn't any more… of us…" The male gasped at once after Natsumi tightened her grip.

"WHAT?!"

"There… isn't any more groups doing… what we did…"

Natsumi spat in his face. "BASTARD! YOU CAPTURED HER YOU BITCH! YOUR EYEBROW INSIGNIA TELLS ME EVERYTHING!? YOU CAPTURED HER!"

"My… Insignia?" He feebly mutter.

Natsumi shook him violently," SPIT IT OUT WHERE IS SHE?!"

"Th-hat…. In..signia… is my …previous….gu-…ild insignia…"

Natsumi took in what he said before she hissed," Which guild?"

"It… is…" He choked before rasping a reply back.

"It.. is Black X-treme….. But…" He choked.

"There is no more a guild like-that. It was destroyed years ago."

Natsumi widened her eyes, before she released the bastard. Her knees gave way as she fell.

Impossible.

She definitely caught Yuki's smell just now. And it definitely disappeared when she left the ship.

She looked at the man. She knew the difference between liars and those that say the truth; she can definitely differentiate them through their smell voice and eyes. He is definitely not lying.

But.

She definitely smelt her scent on him.

She reached to him again, about to scream to make him tell the actual truth.

But a pair of large hands grabbed her shoulders as she felt a static shock on her skin. That smell. She looked up to see him, Lucia.

Somehow, she cannot hear what he said.

She watched him blankly as he seemed to tell her something, his brown eyes held hers as he pulled her up. She like a doll stood up, controlled by his actions, but not alive. She felt her legs weigh down as she could start crying. She was not sad. She was so… frustrated.

Where exactly is Yuki now?

Suddenly Lucia hit her head with his. And at once, everything shot back at her and at once she finally heard what he was saying.

"THE ARMY IS HERE!?DON'T STAND HERE LIKE A DUMMY! YOU WANT THEM TO CAPTURE YOU?!"

Fortunately Natsumi immediately started running.

And this time, she dragged him along.

"Hey! OW OW OW" He whined. "Don't pull my arm like-that... OW!"

"Oh shut up. You said it yourself, do YOU want to be captured?!" She spat at him, turning back to him.

"BUT… Where are you dragging me?!"

Natsumi did not turn around this time, as she leaped, before she whipped her body around, and suddenly she felt like smiling.

Natsumi felt her feet loose placing of the stone harbour ground below her before both of them fell back into the cold waters of the sea.

But surprisingly, it was not cold at all.

Natsumi could feel the warmth of his skin, which surprisingly matched hers.

"We are going to Fairy Tail."

* * *

**Ok a few NALU moments here and there. But the plot seemed to go awry doesn't it  
Gomen :P  
But the man can't actually say," I captured her." It's not possible he captured A LOT of girls :P LOL**

**Ok so I gave you the main reason why he can't say he did capture Yuki.**

**Look I gave main ideas already lol :P**

**Ok blah blah blah lets go to the main topic:**

**Thank you for the reviews :D**

**Lemme give you preview so I won't lose you guys! You guys are so awesome to bear with my weird writing style and story :D So I will give this preview so I can hope you will continue to read this story :D **

_Lucia reached his hand to her. "Yuki probably is still alive you know…"_

_Natsumi spat," Like as if you will know. The man just now claimed he doesn't know anything. I know who is lying and who is not, okay? And moreover his guild… they are no longer around. "_

_Lucia smiled, "It is possible that insignia could still be left behind even if the guild is destroyed, you know?"_

_Lucia saw her expression before he laughed," Then why do you thing your sister still drew that for you? It is obvious this has something to do with that guild."_

**Ok when I do previews: warning: the preview is just a simpler version of the next chapter, so what will be written probably will be described more and because there will be more description probably would spoil it if I wrote it being described the way I want it :P**

**And because of the preview, I just got a great idea :D**

**HAHA :D**


	6. Chapter 6

Natsumi and Lucia Chapter 6

**My car stinks of 1 day old salmon that has not been put into the fridge =w=**

**Anyways, Thank you for the extra support from the reviews I recently received! Thank you at ****luvelguk**** for the mention that Lucia's name is actually a girl name which I did not know till her reminder. I explained to her already but I better inform you guys too :P I actually planned to call Lucy Lucifer but it is too long for such a short name so I came up with Lucia without realising it is an actual name and moreover a girl's =w= Gomen to the readers for my stupid mishap. But have you guys heard of a boy with a girl name? Free! Is one example :D**

**And since this chapter is something I think waited for because you guys will meet the other FairyTail members, I hope you guys will like the characters I have created And moreover, I am now heading back to the manga since it's a good source for ideas :D**

**Disclaimer at the end because I am now too lazy and also don't want to leave you guys waiting :D**

**ENJOY :D**

_Previously:_

_Natsumi could feel the warmth of his skin, which surprisingly matched hers. _

"_We are going to Fairy Tail."_

Natsumi's POV

It was a peaceful day for the villagers of Magnolia. As the usual fisher mans did their daily peaceful routine of fishing on the water beds near the infamous or "famous" guild of Fairy Tail, out popped out a large hand which held onto a poor old fisherman's leg which scared the daylight out of him. But he could only watch in horror as the large hand tugged as something large burst out of the surface of the sparkling river and the poor fisherman could only tremble profusely as a head of seaweeds loomed over him a red eye glistening between the mere gaps.

A raspy voice spoke through the seaweeds speaking of the various creative curses it could come out with before coming onto the bank. And at once the old fisherman fainted.

The thing glanced blankly at the fainted victim it had just scared before glancing back at the river. It shook its head violently, while the strings of seaweed fell from its head, revealing a mass of very wet bright pink hair and a pair of fiery orange eyes which glared at the next thing that burst out of the river.

A silver bubble burst out onto the surface as a tall male with long blond hair and a bright blue headband lay in a sparkly mode within the bubble. Next to him was a beautiful woman with blue hair and a gold metal band surrounding her forehead. She wore a silver and blue bikini top and a beautiful blue tail with the shades of the many blues was surrounding her bottom half. She glanced up at Natsumi before covering her mouth laughing behind her hand her eyes smirking directly at Natsumi. Natsumi growled before turning around.

Aquarius lightly revealed the pearl white pot she always carried around before touching Lucia's forehead. At once the water surrounding Lucia disappeared and Lucia opened his eyes, before jumping onto the bank before he fell straight into the river.

Lucia turned to Natsumi and grinned," So you went swimming instead?"

Natsumi puffed her cheeks," What's her problem? Why can't she carry me with you?"

Before Lucia could reply the blue head Aquarius sneered before embracing Lucia's head from behind," I don't like my water burning, fire pixie. And you are heavier than Lucia darling over her."

She stuck out her tongue at Natsumi who gritted her fanged teeth annoyed.

Lucia released himself from Aquarius before waving her off, whipping her key out in a golden flash.

Aquarius gave a dazzling smile at Lucia before turning to Natsumi, her face slowly vanishing. But Natsumi saw it clearly: the super pissed off expression on Aquarius face. Aquarius lunged at Natsumi and her arms wrapped around her lightly, but Natsumi could feel the menacing grip on her shoulders. She hissed to Natsumi," Do. Not. Touch. My. Lucia. Darling. Bitch."

She lightly pounced backwards before blowing a kiss to Lucia, and she disappeared. Natsumi punched the air where Aquarius used to stand before glaring at Lucia who seemed to be laughing at her.

"What?" Natsumi growled.

Lucia waved it off before patting Natsumi's head. "I know how much I am being loved here but there isn't a need to be jealous, pixie-san."

"Don't call me pixie-san, hentai." Natsumi brushed his hand away before walking off.

"He-MATTE! Aren't you supposed to bring me to Fairy Tail?" Lucia exclaimed, trying his best to follow Natsumi.

"Did I say that? I think I changed my mind after what your darling Aquarius did."

"Aw, come on, don't be a jealous person. I am not dating Aquarius, pixie-san."

"As if I am jealous AND STOP CALLING ME PIXIE SAN!"

Lucia's POV

Lucia watched her rather slender back, accompanied with the thick white scarf on her neck and the black vest that trailed behind her. Her hair, which is surprisingly bright pink.

_Hm… Pink…_

_When was it the last time he saw that colour? _

Lucia peeked to the side, before questioning," Oh by the way Pixie, why do you wear such thick scarf on a hot day like today?"

The girl glance around to look at Lucia before explaining," It's not Pixie, bucko. It's Natsumi. And…" Her hand instinctively went to her scarf." This is… a gift…"

"From Yuki?" Lucia probably now recounts that he should shut up instead.

Natsumi glared, but Lucia could finally feel her anger. Those eyes were no longer those burning red fiery power but instead sharp stinging acid like before, which could probably kill him if stares could kill.

"How did you know about Yuki?" Natsumi hissed.

Lucia surrendered," You mentioned her just now, Natsumi. Who is she exactly? Was she the one who gave you the scarf?"

But Lucia did not receive a reply but a large fist that could have landed hard on his jaw.

"Sometimes, it's better to keep your mouth shut. Mind your own business, hentai." Natsumi narrowed her eyes at him before lowering her hand.

After that, Lucia did not ask anymore but only keep glancing at Natsumi.

Natsumi... He wondered what her surname is.

He could hear his footsteps behind her soft ones as they continued to walk on a stone pavement. And he doesn't know where she is bringing him at all.

But then again, Lucia had a feeling Natsumi doesn't want to talk, so he kept silent, and asked silent questions at Natsumi.

_So you like her_, the empty voice in his head suddenly popped up.

_Shut up, I liked it better when you weren't around,_ Lucia hissed, before realising that he said it out loud and Natsumi glanced back at him suspiciously.

The voice replied_, well, too bad I am part of you after all_.

Lucia hissed mentally, _Well if I can get a mental fist now, I will punch your daylights out. Shut Up I would prefer you silent and non-existence._

_Oh I am so hurt,_ the voice sarcastically spoke, _but don't you find her really interesting?_

_Slow,_ Lucia sneered back. _If not why would I follow her._

_Stalker_

_Freak_

_Runaway._

_Annoying beast._

Before the voice in his head could reply, Lucia immediately crashed in Natsumi who stopped right in front of him.

"Ow… Hey don't stop in the middle o-"

"We're here, hentai." Natsumi drawled before glancing around, but a light smile was on her face. Not like before, those eyes were gone and now replaced with the expression of joy and happiness. Lucia being surprised stared at Natsumi. Natsumi blushing pushed his jaw away in a quick second.

"Ow ow ow… You're gonna break my neck."

"Hentai" Natsumi hissed before releasing him.

Lucia then noticed the building in front of him. And at once, he said, "Sugoi..."

"It's huge!"

A large building, layered with the Chinese-like tiles and 3 floors at most, with a large dome like shape roof at the top. With a unique shaped door with no knobs and painted with bright colours, a golden sign embedded with the unique insignia of Fairy Tail, Lucia couldn't help but smile with bright awe.

Natsumi folded her arms and grinned," Welcome to Fairy Tail, newbie."

The usual chatter of Fairy Tail burst through the open doors of the guild as Lucia glanced at the immediate crowds of drunken men and a few women bustling around on this rather nice afternoon, the unusual smell of smoke, perfume and a definite mixture of food and drinks came flowing out while the noisy cranking of the tables and benches moving on the stone ground echoed within this large guild.

"Miran-sama, 3 beers please!" A squealing pack of girls waved their hands in the air as a particular man with glistening white hair turned around and flashed a brilliant smile at the pack of girls. "Coming right up!"

"Miran-sama!" The white haired male turned around, to see a tall male with large mass of brown hair piled in front of him beckoning him to him.

The man released a puff of smoke which slowly transformed into a beautiful pink heart as he spread out his arms," Come on a date with me soon, Miran? Or dress up in that beautiful maid outfit I gave you?"

"Come on, I know he is gorgeous, but seriously?"

"Don't make a move before me!"

Miran sighed before he reminded, "Come on; please remember that I'm a guy. And…"

He flashed a few signals with his hands before a large puff of smoke surrounded him.

" You have a wife, don't you?" When the smoke dispersed out came a plump sized lady with a mass of brown hair similar to her husband, her cheeks stained with the obvious excess blush and thick red lips, holding the exact same tray of drinks like Miran. The lady smiled as the man's face dropped into utter horror before releasing his hands in front of him his face aghast," DON"T SHOW ME MY WIFE'S FACE!"

Miran laughed as the smoke which appeared again brushed off the face on him before he looked up at the door and a smile came on his face.

"We're home!" Natsumi shouted as she stepped into the guild.

Miran greeted," Welcome back, Natsumi."

At once, everybody started shouting greetings at Natsumi while some men started laughing.

A buck-toothed male snickered to his friends, "You overdid it again, _Natsumi-san_. I read about the Harujion incident and the harbour. Oh my god-you practically destroyed the-"

Before a giant shoe landed on his face.

Natsumi charged at him, one foot adorned with her shoe, where else the other was on the buck-toothed male's face. Her other foot landed on the male. "Bastard! You gave me the wrong information on that insignia!"

Miran folded his arms as he sighed unhappily," Oh my….. The store will definitely be torn down when Natsumi is back…"

Soon, the wreckage started as soon as Natsumi made her move.

"Stop Natum-GRIFFF"

"GYAF!"

"YOU… NATSUMI!"

"NATSUMMIII~~~~~"

"H-APP- HAPPY?! GYA!"

"GOOD ONE HAPPY! KEEP NATSUMI AWAY!"

"YEAH HAPPY! GANBA-OOF!"

"HAPPY CAME FLYIGN THIS WAY! NATSUMI! IS THAT A WAY TO TREAT DOGS?!"

A male got hit by Happy, his face immediately landed in someone else's pie before Natsumi's fist hit his leg which immediately kicked another. And not before long, everyone got involved.

Lucia just stood there, and a large smile starts spreading on his face as he watched the wreckage.

"Wow…" He stood there in awe at the door.

"I really came to Fairy Tail…"

"IS IT TRUE NATSUMI IS BACK?! HEY! OI! LET'S FINISH THE FIGHT FROM BEFORE!" A loud voice cried over the din, as a flash of black stood up in a flash.

A brown haired male drunkenly stared at the female who stood up before blankly saying,"Ne ne Gray… have been around Fairy Tail like this?"

Lucia glanced at that direction before he felt hot blood rushing up his head and blood rolled down his nose.

"Gya!" the half-naked female instinctively shot her hands to her naked chest as she blushed unconsciously.

Lucia blinked before his feet entered the guild itself.

The male sighed disappointedly," Girls are so undignified…."

Before lifting a giant barrel of beer, gulping down every drop, his lap held a porn magazine revealing a naked woman lying on a car. He said at once," That I hate."

Lucia stared (I don't actually know how to express this, so help) and at once he "=_=ll"

_SAY THAT BACK AT YOURSELF,DUDE!_

Gray headed towards where-ever Natsumi is, screaming more challenges to fight.

Natsumi cried back over the din," Come back after you dressed, BAKA!"

"WHAT RUBBISH!"

Lucia looked up and his face turned ashen white. A looming black shadow covered him as a large giant figure loomed over him.

The giant's face crouched down, revealing a large female with a deep scar across her face, and like Miran a head of white hair which turned dirty grey in a wild mess behind her.

"Yapping in the middle of the day… You're not little kids anymore…" The woman growled in a deep voice.

She then shouted at Natsumi and Gray," YOU MUST FIGHT WITH YOUR MANHOOD!"

In a large punch, Natusmi and Gray blew the woman off her feet, as if she was nothing, they shouted in unison," GET THE HELL OUTTA OF THE WAY, AND MOREOVER YOU AREN'T A MAN, ELF!"

Lucia muttered," She got owned…"

"hrmm…" A beautiful man tilted his head, a head of glasses was on his nose as he spoke with a melodious voice," It's so noisy here." A sparkly atmosphere clouded his background.

Lucia glanced at him, before recognizing him at once. "Loki, the top ranked mage on Sorcerer* to have as your boyfriend!"

Loki gave another glistening smile before his arms tighten around the giant chested women around his sides," Hm! I will definitely join!" While the girls around him hugged him like a teddy bear agreeing with everything they say, following with a annoying Kya from them each.

Lucia tripped.

_HIS IMAGE IS OFFICIALLY CORRUPTED, _Lucia thought.

The voice in his head agreed for once.

"What's with this place…. None of them are normal…."

"My, a new comer?"

Lucia surprised looked up and his eyes fell on Miran who squat next to him. "Miran… Strauss!?"

Lucia sat up immediately, "YOU ARE THE REAL MIRAN STRAUSS?! OH MY GOD! I have always admired your style and you have been in the Sorc-HACK!"

Lucia pointed at the wreckage," Are you going to do anything about it?"

Miran smiled as he folded his arms," It happens all the time…."

But before a bottle cracked against his head and at once he fell onto the ground. Lucia stared in aghast as he panicked," MIRAN?!"

Miran grinned," Besides…."

He lifted his head, revealing a large amount of blood flowing down his face, but his teeth remained white while he smiled. "Isn't it fun this way?"

Lucia could feel his face fall.

_IT'S SCARY!_

Suddenly, Lucia saw his shadow at his feet get larger when a loud crack echoed. He felt an extreme weight pin him down as he fell to his side, wood splinters flying everywhere.

In the dark, Lucia could here Natsumi's snicker as Lucia tried to open his closed eyelids but to no avail. So his hand reached out to push away the heavy item on his face, to touch something soft.

At once, his hands flinched, followed by two screams, his and Gray on him.

"My Clothes!" Gray screamed while Lucia screamed, covering his eyes (partially) at Gray's naked body with her lacey underwear.

Gray turned to Lucia before slapping him in his face, asking," Can I borrow your clothes?"

Lucia screamed back," Is that how you ask people for clothes by slapping them?!"

Suddenly, Lucia felt himself being carried, to see Loki speaking with such a heroic atmosphere surrounding him about Lucia being the only person to have elegance in this place. But for Loki to look down at Lucia one more time before dropping him directly onto the ground, muttering something about "thought it was a girl, looked like a girl."

Lucia blankly stared at Loki's distant back before barely dodging another flying wooden table leg.

Elf cried out," MEN SHOULD FIGHT WITH THEIR FIST-"

And being interrupted again by Natsumi's flying punch which sent her flying yet again.

The drunk brown haired male sigh experatedly before loudly exclaiming," Ahhh… I can't drink peacefully at all…."

He swiped out a card from his side, which covered one of his glaring eyes. "You guys….it's time…"

He lifted the card, as blue lightning escaped the surface of the card, his hair flew with the sparks.

"To END THIS."

Gray somehow manage to grab some clothing, wearing a black bikini before rubbing one fist with the palm of the other hand, as the air immediately chilled around her area. Her black spheres of eyes glowed with a beam of blue together with the beautiful blue and white magic that surrounded her fist.

"I had it!"

Elf cried, her arms glowed and like puzzle pieces separated, while the bottom layer was surrounded by a blinding light, while the puzzle pieces of her skin started to form. She howled," Nuooooohhhhh…."

Loki barely smirked now, his fingers rubbing a bright ruby on his right hand's index finger, as the ring glowed with intense beams.

He then smirked grimly," What a trouble-some bunch…"

Natsumi grinned as she flicked her wrists, and both of them was engulfed in flames. She smiled before howling," COME AND GET ME!"

Lucia panicked," MA-AGIC?!"

Miran from Lucia's side covered his mouth lightly," Oh my…."

Out of the blue, Lucia felt the entire guild shake as an enormous shadow loomed over him. He turned around in a flash, and saw a humongous man above him before it howled," CUT IT OUT YOU FOOLS!"

Lucia never felt like this before as the entire place hushed up, only silent notions of glares passed around the guild silence falling here and there.

Miran then broke the silence by greeting the giant shadow," My, Master, you were here?"

Lucia widened his eyes. _MASTER?! THIS IS THE MASTER OF THE GUILD?! HUMONGOUS!_

Gray flicked her hair off her shoulder, smirking," Tch."

Elf turned around not revealing his face at the guild master," Hmpf."

Loki's girls miraculously appeared around him, while he wrap his arms around them, loudly exclaiming," It was scary right, girls? 3" And they agreed at once," It was 3" in unison.

The brown haired male released an unheard mutter before ordering to no one in particular," Booze."

Lucia glanced around with light surprise.

Natsumi however, Lucia noticed, did not seemed to notice the large figure behind her as she released a loud victory laugh," DAAA HAHAA I GOT YOU ALL SCARED! GEHEHEHE!"

She continued before the large shadow smack her ass from behind as she flew off her feet. Lucia at once blinked, before he turned ashen white when the shadow turned to him.

"Uh, a new comer eh" The shadow spoke but Lucia could not see its mouth.

Lucia seemed to lose his nerves due to the excess size and the deep growling voice that came from the shadow as he stuttered out a small,"a-a-aye."

The shadow then suddenly released a loud growl at Lucia. And Lucia panicked.

The voice in his head did not say anything, but Lucia knew he is probably shaking his head. Lucia knew that he shouldn't be so scared over such a thing. He faced worse of course… but… Lucia gulped uncomfortably. This will be his guild master from now on.

Suddenly, the giant shadow in a sudden flash shrunk till it began to be shorter than Lucia himself. Lucia glanced down with wide eyes at the miniature man who seemed totally different from the towering man who scared the wits out of him. He blinked, before the man raised one hand which barely reach his chest when straightened greeting," Nice to meet you."

He bent down and gave a giant leap, some-salting backwards heading straight for the 2nd level staircase hand bars, exclaiming as he leaped," TOU!"

Before his head landed with a loud crack as it crashed into the wooden hand bars, barely able to leap accurately onto the hand bars. Lucia stared at the old man. That old man shakily climbed back onto the hand bars before he glanced down at the members of Fairy Tail.

"You done it again, you fools! Look at all the documents I have received from the council!"

He then released a loud voice, bellowing, a voice unlike his size. Exactly the same as before, Lucia thought as he observed the old man.

_Council? The organization that manages mage guilds?_ Lucia thought, glancing at the large stacks of papers which is held in the old man's hand.

The old cleared his throat before flipping through the papers.

"First," He loudly spoke," Gray."

Gray glanced up from filing her nails, as she replied annoyed," huh?"

The old man continued," Good job sweeping up that smuggling organization, but you not only walked in town naked, you ended up in a stripper club and ran away after stealing everyone's clothing."

Gray blushed as she scratched the back of her neck," But isn't it worse to be naked?" She spoke behind her gritted teeth. Elf sighed," Then don't be naked in the first place, dummy."

The old man loudly sighed as he read the next slip," Elf! You were supposed to escort a VIP on a mission, but you ended up assaulting him!"

Now it was Elf's turn to blush and scratch her head, muttering something about the VIP saying "man is all about education only." Gray muttered something back," For god sake, you are a girl, Elf."

The old man now could only shake his head.

He continued, his voice getting louder as he spoke," Kania Alberon! Drinking 15 barrels of wine, and buying a excess no. of porn magazines, and not only that, moreover charging it to the Council."

The brown haired male gave a last sip of his drink before clicking his tongue," Tch. They found out."

"Loki… Flirting with the Council Reiji's granddaughter. And a talent agency charged us for the damage compensation." Loki did not reply, but he did not smile anymore, his girls also disappeared as quickly as they came before.

"And Natsumi…"

Did that old man crumple to his knees? Lucia glanced up.

"You destroyed the Devon Thief Family but also burned down 7 houses that belonged to the townspeople… Levelling a Historical Clock Tower in Tully village… Burning down a church in Freesia… Damaging parts of Lupinus Castle… Nazuna Ravin Observatory collapsed and stopped its operations…and now Destroying nearly half of the Harujion harbour!" Natsumi who was still rubbing her ass from Master's hit glanced up, not making a face at all.

Lucia stared at Natsumi who was lightly blushing before thinking, So most of the damage done by Fairy Tail is done by her? This tsundere girl?

"Arzich, Levi, Kulov, Reedus, Warren, Visca etc…" Master started listing while the Fairy Tail members lowered their heads.

"The council members are always angry at me…" Master bowed his head, his voice getting deeper and scarier than it already was. Lucia felt a shiver went down his back as he felt the fear from the miniature man himself. Fairy Tail fell into absolute silence, nobody moved or glance at each other, their eyes remained on the cold stone ground of Fairy Tail.

Lucia felt another shvier, but this time colder, as Master started to shake.

Despite the fit of anger Lucia felt, Master spoke again, his tone maintaining the anger level.

"But…"

A sudden blast of fire engulfed the papers in his hand.

"Let's forget about the Council members."

Lucia gasped, his eyes widening, larger than usual.

As the papers stiletto disappear from within the fire, the master gave a quick swipe, the papers thrown off his hands and into the hand of Natsumi who caught it one-handed, before giving a grin at Master.

"**The power of overcoming reason is born from reasoning. Magic…"**

Master raised his head. **"Is not a miracle."**

"**When the spirit flows within us, and when the spirit flow in nature connect… They will form an embodiment for the first time."**

Lucia stared at the Master.

"**You will need a strong mentality and a lot of concentration for that. I mean, pouring all of your souls into whatever you do is magic!"**

Master's mouth stretched into a wide grin.

"**If you keep worrying about the watching eyes of the higher-ups, your magic won't improve. DO NOT FEAR THE FOOLS OF THE COUNCIL." **

He spoke every word with increasing power, before his voice reached the level of bellowing.

"**DO WHAT YOU THINK IS RIGHT! THAT IS THE WAY OF A FAIRY TAIL MAGE!"**

And all at once, the tension all disappears and everybody released loud cheers and bellows, and everyone all smiled. Natsumi grinned from her fiery meal in her hands,Gray and Elf grinned like buddies, Kania smirked before taking another porn magazine from his bad, and Loki's girls miraculously appeared once again.

Lucia could nto believe it. A smiel spread across his face, as he felt his heart pumping wildly against his chest, while he stood admist the guild Fairy Tail.

So… this is going to be his new home, Lucia smiled, as he felt Miran pull him into the sudden party that crashed into the guild.

_Remember your job here, mister_, the voice hissed.

_What job?_ Lucia mentally replied.

_You came here to get some information for your fa- I mean for him right? _The voice whispered

Lucia widened his eyes, but he could only silently reply back.

_What?! Of course not! _

_Then what did you come here for? To have fun? To have friends? To have a life?_

_Remember your true past, remember yours status, remember the secret you are trying to keep from them, Lucia. _

The voice, a voice full on menace spoke, which froze Lucia inside out. As he glance around the warm hearty atmosphere he stood in, before he thought silently.

_He's right…._

_I am not supposed to even be alive right?_

**Okay guys, since I wanted to know about your reactions to the characters I created for this gender-blender fiction, so I kept awaited chapter about Yuki to the next chapter so please await the story I have for you guys in the next chapter :D And last few messages:**

**Sorry for extra-long chapter, because of the disclaimer: PROBABLY ADDING GRAY NEXT :D maybe I should start a separate series of gender bender with original characters….**

**Anyways, mostly the words are from the actual manga, and yes, I am bolding them because they are so motivational Agree right :D And lastly sorry for some bad descriptions especially for Lucia's face as '=_=ll' gomen what emoticon you call that?**

**Disclaimer:**

**Natsumi: So… you are supposed to be Lucia's female form?**

**Lucy: Ehehehe….. *rather nervous* **

**Natsumi: *STARE***

**Lucy: *RETREAT***

**Natsumi: Well I prefer to be with you instead of him any day… You smell rather good, compared to him. And your cup size looks like mine.**

**Lucy: Ehehehe arig- what?!**

**Meanwhile…**

**Natsu: *STARE***

**Lucia:*=_=ll***

**Natsu: So…. You are going to be Lucy's male form?**

**Lucia: Yeah….**

**Natsu: COOL! You smell like chicken, Lucy smells of perfume only!**

**Lucia: WHAT?! I SMELL LIKE WHAT?! **

**Lucy: Natsu!**

**Natsu: Eh? Lucy?**

**Lucy: Save meeee! Your female form is creepyyy…..**

**Lucia: *still emoing in a corner* I smell like chicken…. Why do I smell like chicken…. Did I put the wrong cologne….. Did my clothes got mixed with the frozen food… Why is my clothing with my frozen food in the first place… Maybe my clothes did get mixed with the food… ( and this continues for a while when Natusmi charged in)**

**Natsumi: AH YOU! *pointing at Natsu***

**Natsu: AH YOU! *points back***

**Gem: …. You guys….**

**Gem: ASSSHHHHHHH... WHERE ARE YOU WHEN I NEED YOU!**

***Background noise of Natsu and Natsumi shouting insults which is censored to be written here, and Lucy comforted Lucia who can't seem to leave his corner***

**Gem: *sigh* FINE! Fairy Tail does not belong to BlackTitania Gem, the characters( most of them) and the actual Fairy Tail plot. But the plot now does belong to me, and if you didn't know, the characters of the story may not be all gender bended, and some of the plot may repeat a few of the arcs of Fairy Tail but does not mean it is completely repeated. And some new characters will be here and there, like Yuki and the voice in Lucia's head. Thank you for reading and…**

***Background noise gets louder than Gem herself***

**Gem: *takes a broom* *Dengeki daisy style: HEAD-BROOM. Smacks every character's heads.***

**Gem: *silence finally* and continue supporting by giving me reviews on whether you want good cracks ( if I can manage) and also some ideas for the different gender blend. If the character here is not the way you wanted it I may create a special chapter for you if you request for it :D **

**Gem: And I am sorry to LucyxLoki fans. And one more thing to note is that I do not do Yaoi or Yuri stuff in this story like Lucia x Loki and a few more which may occur later in the series. And truly sorry if the shipping is not settled well. And to talk about Loki my plan is not to actually make him a girl because one: Bishounen guys should remain Bishounen, two: Loki will not look good if he is a female, don't Loki lovers agree :P I mean Loki: Lion is hot enough :P But if you want a separate gender blend series for all characters may appear :D And when I said no Yaoi or Yuri moments: I mean no real yaoi moments and yuri moments but probably brief crack awkward moments.**

**Thank you reading!  
And since the next chapter the preview is already posted in the previous chapter, so I won't be posting it here.**


End file.
